Debunking the Dangers of Female Demon Lips
by Roxius
Summary: Flonne thinks that it's dangerous to kiss a female demon, so Etna decides to prove how wrong she is. Etna X Flonne shoujo ai, yuri, lesbian. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Disgaea.

A/N: I know this pairing is kinda old and everything, but I still like it...and it's a little short, too, so I apologize, although my view of 'short' and your view of 'short' are quite different, I'm sure...this ended up alot longer than I had originally figured, to tell the truth, so be glad about that...

* * *

It was about five minutes before Etna finally glanced up from her book and realized that Flonne was standing right in front of her, their faces only inches apart. The blonde angel girl was trying to look serious, but it only made her appear even more comical than usual. Neither of them said anything for a good few seconds.

Raising an eyebrow, Etna spoke calmly, "Uh...what're you doing?"

"Just thinking," Flonne replied without missing a beat. She hadn't even blinked once during this entire exchange as of yet.

"...About what?"

"About if it's true that a female devil's lips do truly taste as bad as they say in Celestia,"

Etna scowled; the last thing she really needed was to hear more about those snooty, greedy angelic sons of bitches. "Oh? Those bastards think they're so high and mighty that they can talk bad about us female demons like that?" she asked, her temperament slowly growing worse with each passing moment.

Flonne nodded. "The teachings say that if you are unfortunate enough to find yourself kissing a female demon, you will feel like your insides have been set ablaze, and every disgusting thing in the world will be tasted all at once, most likely instantly killing you in the process...or something like that...I should look that up to make sure later..."

"So...kissing a female demon will definitely kill you, huh? Is that what you're saying?" Etna questioned, summing up the entire explanation.

"Y-Yeah, I guess so..." Flonne nodded again.

"Hmph! Why don't we put that so-called 'fact' to the test, then?"

"W-W-Wait!! Wh-What're you doing...?!!"

"C'mere, you...!!!"

"Ah!! E-Etna!!"

Grabbing Flonne by the shoulders, Etna leaned in and gently pressed her lips against the angel girl's, closing her eyes as she did so. Flonne let out a tiny whine as she felt Etna's wet tongue slide alongside her bottom lip, not even attempting to fight back as this demonic girl just stole her first kiss. As if to make it even more "authentic", Etna placed a hand upon Flonne's left breast and gave it a nice squeeze, causing Flonne to cry out. When they finally separated, Etna was grinning from pointy ear to pointy ear, while Flonne was shaking violently from head to toe, her eyelids still squeezed tightly shut.

"...You can open your eyes, y'know," Etna stated bluntly after about 30 seconds had passed, "You didn't burst into flames or melt into a puddle or anything...you're perfectly fine."

Flonne slowly opened her eyes, and looked herself over with an amazed expression her cute little face. "O-Oh...you're right...I don't feel like my insides are ablaze or anything like that...and that kiss didn't taste bad at all...in fact, it was pretty good..."

Etna smirked. "You see? You really shouldn't believe everything you're told...especially if it comes out of the mouths of those lying 'holy people' you used to live with..."

"Y-Yeah, I guess you're right," Suddenly, Flonne's cheeks began to flush bright red as she nervously requested, "So, then...if it won't kill me...could we...could we do it again?!"

"...WHAT?!!!" Etna exclaimed in total shock; it was her turn to be surprised now.

Still blushing, Flonne took a single step towards Etna, who promptly took a single step back. "Well, that kiss...I...I really liked it...I...I...I liked it alot...I...I want to taste your lips again, Etna..."

Etna held her palms out in front of her as she took several more steps back. "H-Hold on there, F-F-Flonne," she stammered, "I...I don't swing that way! Really! Well...actually I'm bisexual, but THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW! L-Look, isn't it...isn't it a really big sin or something back up in Celestia to engage in same-sex sexual activities like this? Isn't it? I mean...right?"

"Yeah..." A naughty smirk formed on Flonne's glossy lips, "But we're not in Celestia right now, are we?"

Etna cursed under her breath. 'GODDAMMIT...IT SEEMS THAT HANGING OUT WITH ME AND LAHARL FOR SO LONG HAS REALLY CAUSED SOME CHANGES IN THAT HAPPY-GO-LUCKY BUBBLY PERSONALITY OF HERS...AND EVEN WORSE, WHY DO I FIND THAT TO BE SUCH A TURN-ON?!! ...NO! NO NO NO!! I CAN'T BE FALLING IN LOVE WITH HER!! I JUST CAN'T BE!!!'

"...Etna..."

Before Etna even realized it, Flonne was already tightly latched onto her, slowly bringing her lips in for yet another kiss. "Kiss me...Etna..." Flonne whispered quietly, her hot breath brushing against Etna's bare neck.

The demon girl let out a heavy sigh, and simply gave in as Flonne's lips overlapped onto her own.

'Ah, well...I guess I should be happy that she's a good kisser, at least...'


End file.
